rapfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXTentacion
Jahseh Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy † (January 23, 1998 – June 18, 2018), known professionally as XXXTentacion (/ˌɛksˌɛksˌɛksˌtɛntəsˈjɒn/), was an American rapper, singer, and songwriter. Born in Plantation, Florida, Onfroy spent most of his childhood in Lauderhill. He began writing music after being released from a juvenile detention center and released his first song on SoundCloud in June 2013, titled "News/Flock". Tho Onfroy quickly removed News/Flock from his discography and SoundCloud account. He was a popular figure in SoundCloud rap, a trap scene that takes elements of lo-fi music and harsh 808s. Well known for his "depressing, and at times devastating" music that brought attention to mental health, Onfroy employed styles and techniques that were unconventional in hip hop during his career, such as distortion and heavy guitar-backed instrumentals drawing inspiration from third-wave emo. Onfroy rose to fame with the release of his song "Look at Me". He released his debut album, 17, on August 25, 2017. The album debuted at No. 2 on the US Billboard 200, selling 86,000 album-equivalent units first week. The album received a positive response from critics, some of which lauded the album for its personal narratives and diverse musical style. Onfroy's second album, ?, was released on March 16, 2018. It debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, with its singles "Sad!" and "Changes" both reaching the top 20 of the Billboard Hot 100. The album was certified Gold by the RIAA on June 26, 2018. On June 18, 2018, Onfroy was shot and killed at the age of 20, in a robbery at a motorcycle dealership in Deerfield Beach, Florida. The attackers fled the scene in an SUV after stealing a bag from Onfroy, and the suspected shooter was arrested by police in his native Pompano Beach, and charged with the murder. In the week following his murder, Onfroy's highest-charting single, "Sad!", went from 52nd to 1st on the Billboard Hot 100, making Onfroy the first artist to top the Hot 100 posthumously in a lead role since The Notorious B.I.G., with "Mo Money Mo Problems", in 1997. Onfroy left behind what Rolling Stone called "a huge musical footprint" due to his impact on his young fanbase and his popularity during his career. Early life (1998-2016) Jahseh Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy was born on January 23, 1998, in Plantation, Florida, to Jamaican parents, Dwayne Ricardo Onfroy and Cleopatra Bernard.18 He had three siblings with one being half, shared paternally. Onfroy was mainly raised by his grandmother Collette Jones —due to his mother's financial situation —in Pompano Beach, Florida, and Lauderhill, Florida. When Onfroy was six years old, he tried to stab a man attempting to attack his mother and was eventually put into a youth program before being forced to live with his grandmother. Onfroy's interest in music initially started after his aunt persuaded him to begin attending school choir and later church choir. He was soon kicked out of the school choir after attacking another student. Onfroy attended Margate Middle School20 from which he was later expelled after a series of physical altercations. He was subsequently enrolled into Sheridan House Family Ministries by his mother for over six months. Onfroy began to listen to nu-metal, hard rock and rap during his time at Sheridan House Family Ministries, which led to him to learn the piano and guitar. Onfroy attended Margate Middle School until he dropped out in the tenth grade. He described himself as a "misfit" during that time, citing how quiet he was despite being popular and regularly involved in physical confrontations. Onfroy was not the athletic type and said that he was insecure and depressed during his time in high school. Whilst in juvenile detention for gun possession charges, Onfroy met Stokeley Clevon Goulbourne, another artist known as Ski Mask the Slump God. During their time together, Onfroy and Goulbourne became good friends and began freestyling. Recalling his time in detention, Onfroy said that he was respectful to the officers and staff and used to protect people from other inmates, including a homosexual cellmate who was staring Onfroy while he was naked, who Onfroy later beat for being "suspicious". That same year, following his release from a juvenile detention center, Onfroy and Goulbourne met up again under the belief they were going to commit a string of home invasions for monetary gain though Onfroy eventually bought a Blue Snowball microphone and began recording music which convinced Stokeley to do the same. After Onfroy adopted the moniker XXXTentacion, he uploaded his first official song, called "Vice City" on SoundCloud. Speaking on his decision to abandon a life of crime for music, Onfroy said that he felt like music was a better outlet for his feelings and then-girlfriend Geneva Ayala was someone who helped him realize that. He would then continue uploading small snippets of his songs that he would either soon release or keep unreleased. Onfroy eventually joined Ski Mask The Slump God's group Very Rare, before breaking off and starting the Members Only collective, which Ski Mask joined. Onfroy released his first official extended play (EP), called The Fall on November 21, 2014. Onfroy released one collaboration album with Ski Mask The Slump God, called Members Only Vol. 1 before releasing Members Only Vol. 2 in 2015 with several members of the growing Members Only collective. On December 31, 2015, XXXTentacion released Look at Me! In 2016, he released the EP Willy Wonka Was a Child Murderer, with music heavily inspired by heavy metal and indie music. In 2016, Onfroy quit his job as a call center operator due to his growing music career and moved in with rapper Denzel Curry. In July 2016, Onfroy was arrested and charged with robbery and assault with a deadly weapon. After posting $10,000 bail, Onfroy continued to work on his debut independent album, "Bad Vibes Forever" which had a slated October 31, 2016 release date. The album missed the release date and was delayed due to Onfroy being arrested in early October on charges of false imprisonment, witness tampering, and aggravated battery of a pregnant victim. Later Career 2017-2018 On February 20, 2017, Onfroy re-released his song, "Look At Me!". The song peaked at number 34 on US Billboard Hot 100 and the top 40 of the Canadian Hot 100. The single helped him gain more popularity due to accusations of Canadian rapper Drake using a similar rap flow in his then unreleased song, "KMT" that he previewed at a concert in Amsterdam with feature guest appearance from a British rapper Giggs. On April 18, 2017, after his release from prison, he released three more songs on SoundCloud. In an interview with WMIB, Onfroy announced that he was working on the studio albums Bad Vibes and 17; as well as mixtape, I Need Jesus. In an interview three days after his release from prison, X said to XXL, saying “I got this really really, really good album called 17. That’s more of an alternative, R&B sound — Then I’ve got this mixtape called I Need Jesus, which is mainly rap and the underground sound I did." Onfroy announced his first nationwide tour on April 28, 2017. The tour, titled "The Revenge Tour" had 26 tour dates overall and was widely publicized due to numerous controversies which included a rapper being assaulted, Onfroy was being involved in an altercation on stage that led to him being knocked unconscious and an audience member stabbed, Onfroy being thrown into a barricade by security and Onfroy punching a fan. He announced the cancellation of the rest of the tour dates due to his cousin being shot on June 24, 2017 though the final tour date in Broward County, Florida still went ahead and was later streamed on the watchthemusic (WAV) app. Onfroy was named as the tenth pick on XXL's "2017 Freshman Class" after being voted in. In his XXL freestyle (which is regularly done by freshmen where a rapper will rhyme a cappella), it was speculated that he verbally insulted a fellow American rapper J. Cole, though later Cole endorsed the rappers music, calling him "talented". On May 16, 2017, Onfroy released his major-label debut commercial project, called Revenge. The mixtape consists of eight previously released songs. The collaborative mixtape, Members Only, Vol. 3, with Members Only, was released on June 26, 2017. Onfroy announced that he will be taking a small break from social media on July 20, 2017 until he came back two weeks later to announce the release date for his upcoming debut album, called "17". Rapper DRAM brought Onfroy out at a concert in the Staples Centre during Kendrick Lamar's DAMN. Tour, being the first time that Onfroy performed at the arena and the first time he was brought out as an opening act by a mainstream artist. This was following Lamar's comments about rappers using ghostwriters for song lyrics which may have been directed at Drake, whom Onfroy was in a rap feud with earlier that year. On September 3, 2017, Onfroy announced that "Bad Vibes Forever", his second album, is still in production. 17 gave Onfroy's seven songs — "Jocelyn Flores", "Revenge", "Fuck Love", "Everybody Dies In Their Nightmares", "Depression & Obsession", "Save Me" and "Carry On" — that debuted in the Billboard Hot 100 at number 31, 77, 41, 54, 91, 94 and 95, respectively with "Jocelyn Flores" becoming XXXTentacion's highest charting song since "Look At Me!" that peaked it at 34. Onfroy then received his ninth song to chart on the Billboard Hot 100, after featured on Kodak Black's song, "Roll in Peace" taken from Project Baby 2. The song debuted at 52, and peaked at 31. On September 12, 2017, Onfroy released his first official music video for his 2016 song "Look At Me!"; as well as sharing a music video with his 2015 song "Riot". The song generated controversy hours after being posted due to the video depicting a white child being hanged by Onfroy, as another black child observed. Onfroy's label, Bad Vibes Forever, signed a distribution deal with Capitol Music Group subsidiary Caroline on October 19, 2017. The deal, reportedly worth 6 million dollars, is for one album only. Shortly afterwards on October 25, 2017, Onfroy announced he was terminating his contract with Caroline despite a representative confirming he was still signed. Two days later, he announced that he will be retiring due to negativity and backlash though some publications noted that Onfroy has made similar pleas before and not followed through. On October 30, 2017, Onfroy announced that he will make music again if fellow Broward rapper and "former best friend", Ski Mask the Slump God was his friend again. Later, Onfroy answered a fan's question on Instagram live about his retirement, saying, "Am I quitting? Yes, I'm quitting — I don't know for how long, but I'm just not going to make music right now." Onfroy previewed new music on November 2, 2017, signalling a return to making music. Onfroy announced a new album titled Bad Vibes Forever on November 17, 2017, speaking on the album, Onfroy said "It will be a mix of genres you have seen me dabble with, if you are not a fan of me this is not an album for you, it is for core fans only". The album title shares its name with his label. On December 11, 2017, Onfroy released the A Ghetto Christmas Carol EP on SoundCloud. A day before his hearing for witness tampering charges, Onfroy announced that he was preparing three albums to be ready for 2018 and after being released on house arrest, he announced the titles of all three albums, Skins, Bad Vibes Forever and ?''. In January of 2018, XXXTentacion realized that he had done horrible things in his life and was a bad person. To resolve this, he began donating to charity in order to began to make a positive impact on the world. On January 22, 2018, he uploaded a vlog called '#THEHELPINGHANDCHALLENGE.' In this vlog, XXXTentacion announced he would be donating clothes, shoes, and PS4s to kids in need, and he said that which ever fan did the most charitable works would get to spend a day with XXXTentacion. On March 8, 2018, XXXTentacion released a freestyle of the Kendrick Lamar song "King's Dead" with American rapper Joey Badass which contained a shout out to YouTuber ImDontai. On March 16, 2018, Onfroy released ''?, which debuted at No. 1 on the US Billboard 200. It became Onfroy's first number one in the country. After Onfroy's death, 4 months later, September 30, 2018, his mom released the Official Music Video of 'Moonlight". In the video, Onfroy is in a forest, at night. Nobody can see him, because he was already dead. He sees a girl, who looks like Geneva (His ex-girlfriend), and Geneva sees Onfroy. She ignores him, but Onfroy seems confused. Posthumous releases On June 21, 2018, the first posthumous song featuring Onfroy was "Ghost Busters" with Trippie Redd featuring Quavo and Ski Mask the Slump God. The song was uploaded on Trippie Redd's SoundCloud. When it was originally released, Quavo wasn't featured, however it was updated with his vocals. The next day, Ugly God released a song called "Tear Drop" on WORLDSTARHIPHOP's channel, which featured Onfroy's aforementioned unreleased cypher verses, as a tribute to Onfroy. On August 31, 2018, X was featured on "Voss", a song from Houston rapper Sauce Walka's mixtape Drip God. On September 19, 2018, Onfroy's mom and Lil Peep's mom released song called "Falling Down". The song was still in progress, but Peep was found dead November 15, 2017. Onfroy added his tribute to the song, but never finished it. The song was released to Lil Peep's channel. On September 28, 2018, Onfroy was featured on "Don't Cry", a song from Lil Wayne's twelfth album Tha Carter V. The song's official music video was released on YouTube on January 22, 2019 on the day before what would have been Onfroy's 21st birthday. On October 25, 2018 Lil Pump released a song called "Arms Around You" and the song's music video has over 170 million views on YouTube. Onfroy was featured in the music video. The song was still in progress, but was unfinished due to Onfroy's tragic death. Onfroy's first posthumous album Skins was released on December 7, 2018. On December 14, 2018, Onfroy was featured on the song "Scared of the Dark" by Lil Wayne and Ty Dolla $ign from the soundtrack of the animated superhero film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. His part was orignially for the Bhad Bhabie song "Trust Me", however he was replaced with Ty Dolla $ign. The song received an official remix which features Puerto Rican singer Ozuna. Onfroy will be a featured artist on Kanye West's upcoming ninth album Yandhi. Death On June 18, 2018, in Deerfield Beach, Florida, at around 3:59 PM, Onfroy was shot after leaving to buy motorcycles. Two armed men were running close to Onfroy's black BMW i8. He was shot inside his car by 1 of the gunmen. His uncle, who was with him in the BMW, fled the crime scene. The murderer was also in a robbery situation. Onfroy was in critical condition while in his car, but he still had a pulse. He was transported to a hospital and died in that hospital due to his gunshot wound. He was reported dead at 5:30 PM the same day by the Broward Country Sheriff's Department. Ever since XXX's death was announced, his YouTube channel gained an average of 20,000 subscribers every hour, according to SocialBlade. And on that day, his channel gained 291,000 subscribers that day. He also gained at least 850,000 subscribers after XXX was announced dead 24 hours later. His channel also gained 791,000 subscribers the next day he died, which is now the third biggest record of most subscribed YouTube channel in 24 hours. Condolence Multiple rappers condolenced Onfroy's death Kanye West, 6ix9ine, Chris Brown, Diplo, J. Cole, Future, and other well-known rappers and musicians around the world. Multiple other Musicians especially YouTubers did also pay their respects as well, and has recieved massive amount of likes off of it. Personal life Onfroy lived in Florida. He lived with rapper Denzel Curry in the past.34 Before his death, Onfroy was moving into a 6,000-square-foot (560 m2) mansion in Parkland, Florida, which he bought, in November 2017, for US$1.4 million. Onfroy had two half-siblings, an older sister named Ariana and a younger brother named Aiden. In February 2018, Onfroy posted on Instagram that he was preparing to head back into education and went on to announce in March 2018 that he was going to a community college to get his GED. Onfroy was public about his struggle with depression. Three days after his death, Onfroy's mother announced on Instagram that Onfroy's girlfriend is pregnant with his child. The sonogram of the baby confirmed that it would be expected by November or December 2018. The baby was confirmed to be a boy on August 22, 2018 Discography Studio albums Extended plays Official Account * XXXTentacion on Facebook * XXXTentacion on Instagram * XXXTentacion on Insstar.com * XXXTentacion on Instagweb.com * XXXTentacion on Buzzcent.com * XXXTentacion on digclips.com * XXXTentacion on digtubes.com Category:Rappers Category:African American rappers Category:American rappers Category:Rap Wiki Category:Rap Music Category:White hip-hop musicians Category:Canadian rappers Category:This page was copied from Wikipedia and the categories aren’t even right x was not white